I am Not Attracted to You!
by ameo66
Summary: Tenten denies it, but I think he's just a bit too sexy.


**This one-shot is actually the forth in a story cycle I was writing. All of the pieces are related and linked!**

**Hmm, not my favorite, but I'm okay with that.**

**I am not attracted to you!**

The boy grinned stupidly at the girl. For the past four hours, she had been giving it her all, and only managed to land 3 blows on the genius. _Damn him and his taijutsu,_ she thought sourly. He was just playing with her, and they both knew it. It's not that she was a bad Kunoichi, just, her team mate knew everything, about every move she had. It was the same with her, but that was the problem. He was just to damn fast.

She sighed, and threw her kunai down in forfeit. This made him grin bigger. Knowing that she gave up; a.k.a: he won. She sat down in the spot she stood and started to address her wounds. Sure, they weren't serious, but, you can't ever be too hasty when it comes to injuries. They could get infected, y'know?

He followed her actions, and did the same. Just because she only hit him three times, does not mean they didn't hurt. She actually hit him...in a dangerous place. It still hurt, even from two hours ago.

"I hate you..." she muttered quietly, but it was none the less, heard. She wrapped a long gauze around her right wrist, and tied it slowly, being sure not lose its tightness.

"I love you too..."

"No you don't, you're just a bratty, selfish, intelligent-pig,"

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, come on, you don't think I'm attractive at all?" He winked at her, lying on his side, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Neji-_kun_, you're full of yourself."

"Oh Ten-chan, you know you want this."

"What is up with you? When you start trying to be a hot-shot?" she grimaced, focusing as much energy as she could on making herself better. He looked her over, and she felt un-nerved with his suddenly wandering eyes. "If you don't watch it, you'll get more than just kick in the crotch."

"Pfft, like you could get lucky enough again to hit me..."

"It might happen."

"Whatever, your not hot enough lose my balls too, Tsunade...despite the age, I'd hit it."

She shot a glare of disgust towards him. "You perv."

"Sorry...despite his looks, Lee is a little more perverted than he let's on."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Big pervert right there. He's like Gai-Jiraiya-Kakashi put together. Course, he would always act proper around a girl. Especially Sakura."

"So, he was just trying to get in her pants?"

"No, he only became a pervert recently actually. He totally loves Sakura with all his heart. I think puberty just hit though, that's all."

"Yikes." She commented, finished with wrapping her wounds. She laid on the ground, stretching out her entire body. Boy, it felt good she mentally noted. She heard the grass rustle near, which told her team mate lay near. She felt his hands touch her own. She immediately sat up, and retreated her hands.

"Do you seriously not like me?"

"Just as a team mate, otherwise, I'm not attracted to you in the least bit."

Ouch. That would hurt any guy's ego.

"Oh, your mean. I was lying when I said I didn't think your hot. In reality, I think your beautiful."

A blush hit her cheek faster than you could say 'nin'. She turned her head immediately from his eyes. She didn't speak.

"You really don't like me?"

"Not really." She replied non-chalantly, lying back on the ground.

He scooted closer to her across the grass. "Your serious...so you wouldn't like it if I did this..." He bent over and started to trail kisses around her exposed neckline. She shuddered slightly from touch of warmth from him. This perked his interest, but he made no comment.

"It's...annoying." She said stoically.

He muttered to himself. Please. Like you didn't like that. He leaned over her and smirked. His hand skimmed down her left side. She gasped sharply at the sudden contact.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to get your attention."

"What are you talking about, you have my attention, no one else is here."

"I'm not talking about that." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She simply looked away, resenting the affection she was receiving. "_She is being unfair! Acting like...like me!_" Neji traced his finger on the expose skin of her waist; do to her shirt riding up slightly when she stretched on the ground. She shivered.

"What...are you doing?" She shifted to her side.

"Playing with you..." He slid his hand up her shirt slightly, still tracing his finger lightly against her skin. She sighed...with boredom?

"Go away, your annoying. You realize were on a hill where everyone can see us? You sick perv."

"Would you like to move into the forest?"

"No, I would like you to stop...touching me."

"I don't think I left that as an option."

"So your going to touch me against my will?"

"No, I'm going to make you want me to touch you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By doing things like this..." He slid both of his hands up her shirt, lightly groping her chest. He kissed her neck again, sucking slightly.

"Neji..." She said between a high pitched voice and moan...

"Yes?"

"You've got to stop this..." She tried hard saying this, her voice was slightly strained.

"Why? It's far too fun." He smiled slightly, he slid his fingers over her nipples, feeling slightly harden at his touch. "When did you stop wearing a bra?" She gasped sharply at his touching, feeling her back slightly arch for more attention.

"I just did, because...they are uncomfortable..." She tried to shift away.

"Is that so? I guess that's advantage in my part." He started to massage her chest gently, listening to her whispers for him to stop. He pressed her body against his again.

"Neji! We're in freaking public!"

"So? You said no to the forest, so unless you have another spot, I will continue to feel you up right here." He grinned widely, starting to slide his hand down her stomach.

"Don't you think about it."

"Sorry, already did. And I dream about it."

"Neji, you have tried to seduce me a million times like this. What is it about this time makes think you're going to succeed?"

"My wanting to hear you moan is stronger than all the times before."

"Flat. Chance."

Neji abruptly got up and stared down at her.

"About time, can I go-" Tenten started, suddenly being picked up, and thrown over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TAKING ME?"

"The forest." He walked towards the forest, Tenten screaming and yelling on his back. She beat on his back, and kicked him, but he didn't seem bothered one bit. After a small while, he paused, and threw her down on the ground.

"Neji, I hate you so much"

"I love you too Tenten."

He sat next her, nuzzling her neck like so many times before.

"Why don't you get it, I don't want to be with you. Your rude, selfish, egoistic-" She stopped. He did something very different.

"Crap, I even said to myself I wouldn't do it, but I did...I really do apologize for that.I didn't mean to kiss you on the lips...I wasn't ever going to unless you said I could and..."

She completely stopped breathing. Neji silently panicked to himself. He looked at her. To be more precise, he looked at her lips. So round and full. He felt his body be drawn by them again; he quickly sucked in breath, as he found himself about to kiss her again. He breathed heavy against her lips, trying not to kiss them. He suddenly felt her breath on his own lips. His self control broke, he kissed her again.

She closed her eyes and kissed back. Her whole body went limp as he wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing down her neck, sliding her into his lap. Then he tried to one-handedly undo her buttons on her shirt, and decided that wasn't going to work.

"Neji..." She tried resist once more. "Stop...you shouldn't...I shouldn't...this a bad idea..." Neji nodded it off, started to kiss her exposed breasts, trailing his tongue along its shape. He placed his lips around her nipple and sucked lightly. She moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders. She shifted her position in his lap, straddling his hips. Lightly, he flicked his tongue against her nipple, and she moaned even louder.

He undid the pins holding up her hair, and unrolled her hair. It reached mid-back. He ran his fingers through her hair as he switched breasts. She continued to moan softly, almost to a purr. He finished sucking her nipple and slowly kissed up her neck.

"Stop!" She abruptly pushed him to the ground. They stared into each other's eyes. His eyes showed obvious disappointment. But he was confused by hers. She looked completely full of lust. "_Why did you she tell me to stop?_"

"Tenten..." He spoke softly.

"Shh..." She smiled mischievously. She slid her hands in to his robes, and opened them up to reveal his chest. Leaning over him, she started at his jaw line, and kissed down his neck, nipping lightly, and randomly tracing her tongue over his body. His body shivered at her tongue and her hair airily touching his side. He could feel himself start to breath heavier. He choked on his own breath when he suddenly felt a hand squeeze his manhood through his pants that felt way too small at this time.

She suddenly stopped everything she was doing and stood up.

"I'm finished." She started to walk away, buttoning up her shirt.

He gawked at her.

"THE FUCKING HELL YOU ARE!"

"Hmmm...HEY WAIT!"

Neji chased and pounced onto Tenten.

"You are not allowed to fucking make me this hard and not doing anything about it."

"And what are you inferring I do?"

"Anything...please?" Okay. Now he was just begging.

"Okay, I'll do something because I am just a little attracted to you."

**Edited version, go!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
